A New Love
by Wisegirl13
Summary: Harry Potter asks someone else to the Yule Ball instead of the awkward date with Pavarti. It changes Harry's view of things and the tournament for only the better. And maybe a change of events? All because of Harry Potter's new girlfriend.
1. Chapter 1

Victoria Campbell despised anyone who would interrupt her sketching. They would always ruin her thoughts and tranquility that she had when alone. But when the wondrous_ Boy-Who-Lived _asked her to the Yule ball, he was surprisingly an exception.

She sat on the grassy hills that led off to Hagrids cabin, sketching the sight of the Forbidden Woods. To her, the Forbidden Woods were truly something beautiful. She was always a loner because of her obsession but cared less. She knew people such as Luna Lovegood had the same problem however having no classes with Ravenclaw, she never had to the chance to get to know her.

The wind shriveled her curly hair from her face and the page she was marking. She angrily pushed it back down and continued her masterpiece. Her lines rode down the parchment before someone fell onto her sketchbook.

The person groaned onto the grass and picked up her circular glasses. He noticed he was still on her book and struggled to get up. "Oh, God. I'm really sorry!" He pushed himself into a kneeling position and looked into her shocked, brown eyes.

"I'm sorry!" He repeated sincerely. "I'm sorry! I just tripped on accident, honest!"

Victoria glared at him for a moment, this close to ripping his head off, before taking note of who was the person who fell on her. Harry Potter was on his knees beside her, apologizing. She looked down at her sketchbook and to her surprise, it remained in one piece, but has a feeling of intimidation.

"It's okay." Victoria muttered, avoiding his stare. "No harm done."

"No," Harry said, "I ruined your quiet moment. I'm really sorry. "

"It's fine," She muttered once more before quickly adding, "Harry Potter." She couldn't help notice his eyes glance down to the dirt before looking back up to smile.

"Just Harry, please. Pleased to meet you, though. Even if I did just fall on you." He said, sticking his hand out.

Victoria let herself chuckle and grin back as she placed her hand into Harry's. "Victoria Campbell. Gryffindor; year 4, but we've never had any classes together."

"Well, Victoria," Harry smirked, kindly as he released her grasp. "What are you doing here? It's pretty cold out here."

"I would say the same, Harry." Victoria looked at the drawing. "I actually enjoy the cold."

Harry took a look at the sketch she's been finishing and was surprised by the accuracy and graceful touches. "Wow; this is really good."

"Oh, thanks. It's just hobby." She felt the heat rush to her neck and cheeks, ignoring the icy breeze touching her skin.

Harry stared at her and suddenly felt tongue-tied on what to say next. "Err, I should probably go in before the cold freezes my glasses to my nose."

Victoria laughed quietly as she covered her lips. "Yes, it is rather late, but you can go in first. I still need to finish up."

Harry stood up, forgetting his fumbling legs at the sound of her giggles. "Oh, yes. I understand." He began to turn away before a thought struck him. "Um, Victoria?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Are you by any chance going to the ball with anyone?"

Victoria stuttered at the quickening of her heartbeats. "Oh, no one."

"Would you fancy going to the Yule Ball with me?" Harry asked. His cheeks were red, despite the cold.

"I would like that a lot, Harry." Victoria bit her lip. "I'll meet you in the Common room before, okay?"

"Of course." Harry stuttered. "See you later, Victoria."

Who knew a fumbling Boy-Who-Lived and a cold winter day would lead up to Victoria, the loner, to having a date and boyfriend to the Yule Ball?

_**Hoped you liked it and sorry it's kind of OOC. I'm trying this out so please review and I'll try my best to update. **_

_**~Wisegirl13**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**This isn't the Yule Ball yet. It's really just a filler because I didn't want the other two of the Golden Trio to suddenly meet on that night. Not to mention, I wanted to add Ron's reaction. Happy reading.**_

For the last few days since Harry had asked Victoria to the ball, a large blanket of snow fell upon the grounds of Hogwarts. The air grew colder and the students grew more anxious for the ball. When Harry announced he had a date, Ron was less than happy.

"What in bloody hell?"

"Ron, language!" Hermione said.

Ron ignored her. "Harry, how did you get a date? I'm still looking! I even asked Fleur!" He shuddered.

Harry sat by the fire and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't really know. It just happened."

"'It just happened'?" Ron questioned. "How could it just happen? Who is she anyway?" He took a seat in the Common Room. Next to Harry, and Hermione on the red loveseat, book in hand.

Harry's eyes immediately gazed towards the fire and his heart fluttered against his chest. He took notice that even Cho didn't make him feel this way. "Her name's Victoria and she's in our house; our year but didn't have any classes with us."

"Harry," Hermione piped. "You don't just ask her to the ball because she's pretty."

Ron scoffed and rolled his eyes unknown to Hermione. "Tell that to Viktor." Either Hermione didn't hear his comment or chose to ignore it, knowing Ron's behavior.

"It's not that, Hermione." Harry angrily stated. "Yes, that's a given, but she's interesting. She's...just lovely, 'Mione. Wonderful and talented."

"Blimey, Harry." Ron said. "You just met her and you're already head-over-heels." Harry knew he could have glared at his best friend, but he knew deep inside that it was true. He was already head-over-heels.

"I'm headed to bed." Harry announced, standing up. "'Night."

And he went upstairs to his chambers. He quickly changed into his pajamas and laid there in bed, lost in his thoughts. Ron was right. He really did just met her and was already head-over-heels. He turned on his bed and smiled into his pillow. He had made the instant decision to forget about his ignorant crush on Cho and focus on this new girl he had asked to the ball.

* * *

The day after went by quickly and Harry couldn't wait for dinner. He wanted to introduce Victoria to his best friends. It was the first time since he was chosen for the tournament to truly be happy.

Finally, dinner arrived. He and Ron sat at their Gryffindor table – Ron by Hermione and Harry across from the two. Harry glanced around, looking for Victoria. All these years and he's never actually met her. He was embarrassed and ashamed for that; better late than never.

"Harry?" Hermione asked, noticing her friends wandering eyes. "What are you looking for?"

"What?" Harry grimaced at how dumb he sounded to himself, but blushed when he realized they were staring at him. "Oh, nothing."

"Nothing?" Ron smirked. "Looking for that Victoria girl, eh?"

Harry felt his already pink cheeks grow darker. He remained quiet and ignored Hermione's and Ron's gaze.

There. He saw Victoria entering the Great Hall, her typical sketchbook in arm. How had he never noticed her before? He kept staring.

Victoria felt eyes on her and glanced at the table, up and down before catching his gaze. Her neck was heating up as she walked to him.

"Hi, Victoria." Harry greeted.

"Hello, Harry," She replied.

"Would you like to sit?" He gestured to the seat next to him. "Only if you want to! I'm not pressuring you or anything. I mean..."

Victoria found it cute how Harry was stammering. She knew he was horrible with girls. That was no secret to Hogwarts. "Harry, you're rambling."

He left his mouth gaped and shut it with more color on his cheeks. Victoria laughed, "But I would like a seat. Thank you, Harry." She sat.

"Oh, um," Harry stuttered some more. "Victoria, this is Ron and Hermione. Ron, Hermione; this is Victoria."

They greeted each other before Dumbledore's announcements reminding the students of their dress robes for the ball tomorrow evening.

"Victoria, have your dress robes already?" Hermione asked the girl. Personally found it lovely that Harry had finally found a girl that liked him for just being Harry and not the boy-who-lived.

"Oh, yes." Victoria piped. "Just yesterday. I hope you like it, Harry."

"Only if you're comfortable." Harry grinned at her. "Ron was sent an older, lacy dress robe which I doubt he would be comfortable in."

"You got that right." Ron mumbled. "Don't remind me."

Behind them, they heard giggles and a "Hi, Harry." Said person barely acknowledged the twins, but Victoria felt a deep, irritating drop in her stomach when she noticed Pavarti and Padma Patil passing by. _Padma isn't even a Gryffindor! _Victoria thought. _Why is she here?_

She shook it off and grabbed a butter roll and a spoonful of the steaming casserole. Was she already jealous of girls flirting with Harry? She didn't care for that before.

"Victoria?" Harry asked, knocking her from her thoughts. "Did you finish that sketch of the Forbidden Forest?"

"The Forbidden Forest?" Ron barked. "Are you mad?"

Harry glared at him as Hermione hit Ron's arm with a scowl. "Ronald! Manners please!" Victoria chuckled and flipped through her book. She found the page with the forest and her signature, and presented it to Harry.

"That's excellent," Harry beamed. "Look at this!" He picked up the book and showed Hermione and Ron. They remained in quiet awe.

"Victoria," Hermione spoke, "That's really lovely."

"Bloody brilliant." Ron said, immediately taking some pork sausages onto his plate.

Victoria rolled her eyes as she snickered at Ron's mess. She turned to Harry and grinned. "Harry, do you want it? I have plenty more where that came from."

Harry gave her a caring and warming look. "Can I really? Thank you, Victoria." She blushed once more and went back to her plate. Both teens realized the churning in the pit of their stomach and they small, almost unnoticeable fluttering beneath their chests.

That evening, Victoria fell asleep with a certain wizard in mind. And that boy, staring at the sketch of the Forbidden Forest by her with said girl, occupying his thoughts.

_**Well, that's it for now. I'm quite curious in why this filler chapter of pure fluff is longer than the chapters of other stories...Thanks mind! I appreciate you guys reading this and reviewing! Thank you! **_

_**Next up: ~The wonderful Yule Ball ~**_

_**~Wisegirl13**_


End file.
